


Play Along

by GretchenSinister



Series: My Top 10 OT+ Fics [6]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Background Poly, M/M, Multi, OT8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21727516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "This is pretty self-explanotory: Pitch uses Jack’s staff to get him off.They may or may not be on a relationship.Jack may or may not be okay with what is going on"Uh…most of this fill is actually Jack trying to convince Pitch to do this in the first place. So. They are in a relationship (the OT8), and Jack has explicitly asked for this to happen.
Relationships: Jack Frost/Pitch Black, OT8 - Relationship
Series: My Top 10 OT+ Fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644124
Kudos: 13
Collections: Blackice Short Fics, RotG Polyamory Fics





	Play Along

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 1/9/2015.

“And you’re asking _me_ to do this, why?” Pitch asks Jack, looking up from his work on several very small, but very detailed, nightmare creatures.  
  
Jack grins at him. “Because you break it you bought it?”  
  
Pitch glares at him. “I don’t think that’s an apt phrase. And I thought…I thought everyone was trying to put all that behind us.”  
  
“Pitch…” Jack leans heavily on his staff. “You’re the one who won’t talk about it. And if you can’t talk about it, you can’t laugh about it, and if you can’t laugh about it, then you’ll just get pissed off at everyone again and this time it won’t be for a good reason by anybody’s definition.”  
  
“I’ve talked it out with Sandy,” Pitch says.  
  
“And did Sandy tell you to spend days on end puttering about in your lair with tiny squid-sharks that you don’t even release to the wild?”  
  
“No, but…” Pitch reaches out to scoop the creature away from Jack’s prodding finger. “I don’t have to do everything Sandy tells me.”  
  
“Yeah, that’s only supposed to be the case in that room marked ‘Private’ in Sandy’s palace,” Jack says, laughing at Pitch’s appalled look. “Oh, Pitch, come on. You’re in an eight-person relationship, these things aren’t super-secret.” He flops forward onto the table and looks up at Pitch. “But, anyway, I didn’t think I’d have to do all this work to convince you to take the figurative stick out of your ass and put a literal one up mine.”  
  
“Jack,” Pitch begins, then stops abruptly.  
  
“Ah, see, you can’t say anything to that, it was _perfect_! Seriously, though. You, me, staff, and I want it to be a surprise. That’s what I came here for, and I’m not really sure how to resolve your other issues, which you do have, do not deny it. Like, does this have to do with how you were separated from the Guardians for a time? And how you could basically do nothing then? Cue big evil plan. But now you’re back because I get you, and you can do really good pleading eyes, and now you’re still doing nothing? I argued balance for you, and that was one of the main things that convinced everybody. No one’s asking you to not be the Boogeyman. They’re just asking you to not try to murder anyone or make everyone miserable. And that includes yourself.” Jack stands and throws his hands in the air. “But I’m done right now. I’m going to go see what Nightlight and Katherine are doing. Find me again when–well, when you feel like doing something.”  
  
Once Jack has left, Pitch shakes his head and quickly forms a small nightmare horse out of some extra sand. “Well?” he says to it, resting his chin on one hand. It blinks up at him and whinnies. “Oh–what–I didn’t make you just so you could agree with him! Shoo!” He waves it off the table. “Hmpf.” He rests his chin on both hands, now. “It’s just that I’ve never considered that particular idea before. But maybe…maybe it could be fun.”  
  
***  
  
“Fancy meeting you out and about all by yourself,” Pitch says with a smile as he steps out of a shadow into the moonlit clearing where Jack’s been kicking up drifts. Jack’s eyes light up when he sees him, and Pitch gives him the smallest of nods.  
  
Jack grins before putting on a feigned wariness. He backs away from Pitch slightly, but not enough to be out of the range of his sand or even his arms. “Fancy meeting you out and about at all,” Jack says.  
  
The moonlight glints off Pitch’s teeth. “I see that being among the Guardians has made you bold.” He steps forward. “But I’ve become bolder yet."   
  
Jack looks up into his eyes, farther than he’s used to. "And…taller?”  
  
Pitch chuckles, and Jack both does and doesn’t want to join in. This is their Pitch, isn’t it, with all his puns and sulks and drama? But he’s also their _Pitch Black_ , the Nightmare King, isn’t he?  
  
“Now, Jack,” Pitch says, gliding or striding forward quicker than Jack can follow. He stops behind Jack and slowly wraps his hands over Jack’s shoulders. He bends down to whisper in Jack’s ear. “Wasn’t it you who pleaded for me _not_ to be…diminished?”  
  
At this, Jack does laugh a little, and maybe there’s some nervousness in it, because it’s true, but it sounds far more dangerous now when Pitch says it with a purr instead of a snap. “Yeah, I guess that’s right.”  
  
“Then I would like you to see that your pleas have been answered,” Pitch says. He pulls Jack close against him, wrapping his arms around his waist.  
  
Jack raises his eyebrows and unconsciously licks his lips. _Yeah, the Boogeyman has NOT diminished,_ he thinks.  
  
“I wanted to thank you for your advocacy, Jack,” Pitch says softly, his lips brushing up against his ear. Jack shivers, and Pitch takes a deep breath. He releases one hand from Jack’s waist and reaches out to lightly grasp Jack’s staff. “I thought to thank you by healing the break in this, but I see you’ve already done so. For it’s a part of you, isn’t it? Dangerous to have it separate from you. Maybe I should thank you by joining you and it together.”  
  
“Are you serious?” Jack asks, turning his head to try to see Pitch’s face.  
  
“Of course not,” Pitch murmurs. He moves out of Jack’s line of sight again and kisses him just below his ear. “But play along or it will become far too ridiculous for me, and I’ll stop.”  
  
“Well, now you’re getting really scary,” Jack says, and Pitch only laughs.  
  
This does seem like it’s going to be fun after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> bowlingforgerbils said: I love how you took this prompt and made something bigger with it. And all the puns were great.


End file.
